Bonito  Superboy x KF
by oliver.espectro
Summary: Fanfic Slash - Yaoi de Connor  Superboy  y Wally  Impulse  espero les agrade.


Desde que llegué a este lugar, he sentido un centenar de extrañas sensaciones en mi mente…

Digo, realmente… ¿es normal no?... todo es nuevo para mi…

Tengo recuerdos en mi memoria pero… no son míos… no son recuerdos realmente, o quizás si son recuerdos pero no de cosas que realmente pasaran…

Argh… es tan difícil de describir esto…

Es irritante… molesto… perturbador…

Los demás chicos dicen que debo tomarme las cosas con mas calma, intenta de bajarle a mi temperamento y dicen que debo tener mejor humor, pero… es que ellos realmente no saben nada de mi postura… o casi nada…

No soy un terrícola, como ellos…

No he nacido de la misma forma como ellos…

E incluso, no tengo la misma edad…

Mmm… aunque es extraño, a veces me parece creer que soy bastante mayor que ellos… pero todo recobra sentido, cuando recuerdo que no soy mas que un impostor…

Un impostor creado con muy buena tecnología…

Un muy buen impostor, capaz de engañarse o confundirse incluso a si mismo…

Si… eso soy yo…

Connor Kent… la sombra de Clark Kent…

El clon no terminado de desarrollar… la copia barata… quizás de menor calidad…

Que quien sabe cuantas diferencias mas tenga o cuanta vida vaya a tener…

16 semanas han sido suficientes para hacerme lucir como un terrícola de 16 años…

Esa misma semana, creí que mi vida terminaría antes de finalizar el año pero… no… mi envejecimiento parece haber tomado un ritmo natural…

Soy impredecible… eso, quizás eso soy…

Un bicho raro, un extraño… y a ese, ese es el verdadero punto al que quería llegar con mi frustración… el de no ser mas que un fenómeno aún entre otros fenómenos mas…

Argh…. – Gruño mientras aprieto mi puño cuando nadie me ve.

Wally se encuentra durmiendo a mi lado…

No… no en la misma cama, como yo quisiera… si no en la litera de al lado…

Ambos dormimos en la parte baja de literas separadas, mientras Robin comparte con él la suya y Aqualad conmigo.

Todos duermen todas las noches tranquilamente…

Yo he tenido muchas, muchas noches sin dormir. Pensando repetitivamente infinidad de cosas y problemas…

Pero últimamente, he sentido un nuevo un nuevo pensamiento fijo… un malestar constante… y cierto dolor en el pecho…

Argh… - Vuelvo a gruñir por lo bajo mientras subo mi sábana hasta los hombros, arrugo mi frente y mis cejas mientras cierro los ojos, casi queriendo olvidarme de mis pensamiento.

…Estoy seguro de que no estoy enfermo, pues como siempre todos mis chequeos salen perfectos…

¿Pero y entonces por qué?, ¿por qué siento este dolor en el pecho?, ¿esta sensación indescriptible en el estómago?... ¿y este pensamiento infinitivamente repetido en mi cabeza…?

Abro los ojos de nuevo y lo veo…

Wally…

El chico de cabellos rojos que duerme apaciblemente a poca distancia…

…el más hiperactivo de todos… y a la vez, el que duerme mas apaciblemente creo yo…

Como si se desconectase del mundo… como si respirase sin siquiera romper el aire bajo su nariz… con la luz de la luna palideciendo ligeramente su ya pálida piel y haciendo lucir algo brillosos sus medianos labios rosados…

La verdad… es que más de una vez, me he encontrado a mi mismo embelesado, viendo su rostro. Como si fuese algo muy impresionante para mí…

Y eso no tiene demasiado sentido… ya que nos hemos enfrentado a seres con diferentes miembros, muchos ojos, brazos, dientes… cosas realmente "sorprendentes" a nivel anatómico, creo…

Pero entonces, ¿por qué? ¿por qué le veo tanto y tan sorprendido?...

¿Quizás haya algo más que ni humanos, ni kryptonianos, ni mis creadores me hayan enseñado?

¿Algo que resuena en mi cabeza pero que no consigue dar con la palabra exacta?

Es difícil intentar dar con algo, con lo que sabes que muy probablemente no conoces el nombre… y más cuando ya te has cerrado tanto, que eres incapaz de comentar lo que piensas con nadie…

Volví a cerrar mis ojos….

¡Molesto de nuevo!...

¡Como todos los días!

¡Como VARIAS VECES al día!

¡Como cada vez que descubro que no conozco nada…!

¡Que los demás me tratan como un ignorante!

¡Que me considero una falsa copia!

¡Un indigno de cualquier mérito, honor, valoración o…!

…! –

Abrí mis ojos…

…Y él tenía abiertos los suyos…

Connor…? – Me preguntó en un susurro sin querer despertar a los demás.

Yo no sé por qué sentí mis mejillas arder un poco, y no me sentí capaz de verle a la cara.

¿Qué pasa? – Respondí con mi tono seco-agresivo de costumbre.

¿Te pasa algo? ¿No puedes dormir? –

…

No sé como responder esas preguntas…

Obviamente no podía dormir ¿no?... ya me había pillado con los ojos abiertos, mirándole… probablemente en otro momento, o quizás a otra persona le habría contestado con una de las mías pero…

No… no puedo. – Me limité a decir.

Mi oído escuchó desde el leve movimiento de su mano, hasta el completo levante de su tronco. Voltee a ver, como se terminaba de sentar en la cama.

¿Quieres hablar de algo?... ¿Sobre lo que piensas? – Me dijo amistosamente.

… - Lo pensé por un instante. - … - Un largo instante. – No lo sé…

…? –

Él parecía algo confundido.

Seguramente que esas respuestas no eran las acostumbradas en este mundo de seres originales y no clonados… quienes podrían hablar sus cosas sin mayores reservas. Le miré rápidamente con el rabillo del ojo, él me veía fijamente…

Y sentí algo de confort inexplicable, porque por un momento me dio la sensación…

De que de verdad alguien buscaba entenderme…

El único modo que tengo, de poder comprenderte, es hablando. – Me dijo el suavemente y hasta sonriendo.

Me había hecho voltear, por lo "casual" que pareció ser su comentario junto con mi pensamiento. E incluso llegué a creer que Wally habría aprendido algo de telepatía con Megan o algo así pero…

…No…

Éste era él…

Yo sabía que era él…

… - Suspiré. – No sé lo que me pasa… - Dije finalmente. – Son… sensaciones raras en mí… que… no sé como explicarlas… -

Siempre vale la pena intentar. – Dijo el sonriendo y sentándose velozmente a mi lado en la cama sin hacer ruido.

Yo volví a sentir el ardor en mis mejillas y cierto escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

El posó su mano en mi hombro… y supe, que eso me agradó…

¿Te duele algo? – Me preguntó.

Yo comencé a mirar en mi interior a chequearme dentro de mi e intentar definirlo todo… lo mas objetivo que podía…

Si… - Dije finalmente. – Aquí… - Dije tocándome el lado izquierdo del pecho.

El ladeó la cabeza en ese gesto tan… ¿suave? ¿Agradable?... ¿Qué palabra debía usar?

Y miró mi pecho justo para luego posar su mano…

¿Aquí? – Me dijo mientras me tocaba.

Y entonces sentí un palpitar aun mas acelerado dentro de mi pecho.

- S-si… ¿crees que tenga algún problema? ¿Cardio…?

El sonrió mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado, como si esa opción fuese muy tonta.

Yo me sentía nervioso y no dije mucho más.

¿Qué más sientes? – Me preguntó él sonriendo.

MMmm… pues… tengo… algo en… - Me toqué la barriga. – No es dolor… es más como… un… movimiento…algo allí que…

¿Un aleteo?

…Si…algo asi…

Como de Mariposas… - Dijo él, lo que me sorprendió porque encajaba perfectamente. ¡Parecía que ya el había dado con mi malestar!

¡Si! ¿Cómo sabes esto? ¿Crees que sea algo grave o que…?

Shhh… - Me pidió que bajase la voz de nuevo. Y eso me hubiese irritado de no haber sido porque me sonrió… y juguetonamente me guiñó el ojo…

Creo que es algo que mas puede hacerte sentir bien, que mal…

…? –

Eso me despistó aun más…

…No tenía ninguna remota idea de qué podría ser…

¿Has estado pensando en alguien Superboy? –

…! –

De nuevo el ardor en mis mejillas.

El me miró la cara y sonrió… ¿será que se me notaba algo allí?

¡Ya esto estaba comenzando a molestarme!

¡Si tienes poderes de telepatía debiste decírmelo desde antes y…!

¡Oh no, no, no! ¡No es poderes de telepatía Connor es solo que… ehm… yo me siento igual…!

…! –

Eso si que me cayó como un balde de agua.

No la veía venir…

…Claro, si se sentía igual, podía describir lo mismo que yo sentía, quizás mejor…

Me sentí gratamente sorprendido, pues creí que finalmente alguien podría haber dado con eso que yo sentía.

¿Y bien?... no me has dicho en qué has estado pensando…

Habías dicho que en alguien…

Si bueno… me atreví a decir alguien en vez de que y…

Si es alguien.

Ah ¿viste?... el Doctor Wally lo sabe todo…

¿Tu también piensas en alguien? – Pregunté inquisidor.

El pareció sonrojarse.

Claro, claro… ¿es normal no? eso digo yo y que…

Pero tú y yo no podemos estar pensando en la misma persona ¿no? –

Creí sentir cierta duda en su cara… quizás algo de… ¿tristeza?

¿Por qué ahora yo creía conocer los sentimientos de él?

Ese superpoder no recuerdo me lo hayan otorgado…

Ah… no… no creo pero… si es posible que…

¿Los dos estamos pensando en ti? – Le pregunté mas interrogador, pero ahora su reacción fue diferente.

El abrió los ojos muy grandes y estiró sus cejas…

Su boca, formaba una letra "o"…

Era algo que yo no esperaba y que aparentemente el tampoco… ¿sorpresa?

¿Estás sintiendo sorpresa? – Pregunté curioso.

El me veía a uno de mis ojos y luego al otro, en un gesto que me costaba demasiado entender.

Si, es sorpresa. – Me dijo atreviéndose ahora a sonreír. – Y no, no estamos pensando en la misma persona…

¡Argh! – Volví a patalear mientras apretaba mi puño. - ¡Creí que finalmente daría con lo que tenía! ¡Si son dos cosas diferentes no podré saber que es!

Es la misma cosa… solo que… es recíproca…

¿Es qué…? – Le pregunté sin conocer aquella palabra, volteando a verle, pero el que ahora abrió los ojos enormemente fui yo. - …!

Él había posado sus labios sobre los míos.

…!

Él mantuvo los ojos cerrados un rato…

Los míos estaban muy abiertos… y cuando el se atrevió a abrirlos y vio que los míos estaban de esa forma, se separó rápidamente sonrojándose…

¡Ah! ¡Perdona, perdona es que…!

¿Eso es…? ¿Lo que ustedes llaman…? ¿Un beso…? – Le pregunté mientras volvía a acercar mi rostro al de él y posaba mis manos en aquel rostro tan bonito que me gustaba ver cuando dormía…

¡Esa era la palabra!

¡Bonito!... ¡Eso era lo que le describía mejor!

S-si… - Susurró el, algo… ¿nervioso?

Pero… creí que… esto era imposible… - Dije incrédulo mientras le daba uno… y luego dos suaves besos en los labios. – Creí que solo un hombre y una mujer se daban besos… eso es lo que pasan en la tv.

Yo seguí besándolo así suavemente, varias veces… incrédulo…

Porque en mi mundo en ese entonces… el que él y yo nos besásemos no era algo "raro", no era algo "malo", no era algo "extraño", era algo que sencillamente… no creía que existía… que jamás había siquiera, considerado…

Y ahora que lo hacía…

Me sentía tan extraño…

Seguía teniendo esas sensaciones en el pecho, pero como él me decía… ¿ahora me hacían sentir bien?

Se llama amor… Connor… - Me dijo él en un susurro, como si de repente estuviese débil.

Amor… - Repetí aprendiendo.

Él me sonrió… sonrojado…

Yo, por reflejo, le sonreí…

Y volvimos a besarnos…

Compartir esa hermosa sensación que jamás había tenido y que recién había descubierto.

Wally…? – Me atreví a decir al poco rato.

¿Si..? –

Porque si es así… ¿no nos hemos besado mas seguido?

El sonrió como si yo hubiese dicho un chiste.

A partir de ahora, lo haremos mas seguido. – Dijo volviendo a posar sus labios sobre los míos y luego pasar también sus brazos por mis hombros y yo por reflejo los míos por su cintura, mientras nos dimos un beso algo mas largo.

Yo sentía el palpitar de su corazón hacer música con el mío…

Y ese contacto de sus brazos y sus manos que me acariciaban suavemente, se me hacía la sensación mas agradable que jamás hubiese vivido… en mi de verdad poco tiempo de vida…

Acababa de hacer un nuevo pero muy importante descubrimiento en este mundo…

Uno por el que vale la pena luchar y ser héroe como buscaré serlo…

Uno por el que vale la pena vivir, sea confundido o no… uno por el que me siento bien…

Ese que se siente tan "bonito"…

Y ese, es Wally… mi amor…

**FIN.**


End file.
